Future Time Episode 1:Life Or Death?
by Gmanny212
Summary: PB gets killed, can Finn, Dr ice cream, and nurse poundcake bring her back? Read to find out... Rating may change...


One day in the land of ooo, PB went to the forest to relax, and just enjoy nature. I went with her just to make sure. It was late at night, and we were relaxing. I went to go investigate a noise I just heard.  
"Stay here baby, I don't want you getting hurt."  
"ok." Bubblegum responded. He walks behind the tree, there is nothing there.  
"Hmm..." he shrugged.  
I heard Bonnibel scream, as my amulet blinked,I turned around and ran after her. It was far too late. She dissapeared. I ran around looking for her untill, she got chucked out of the darkness, plumped onto the ground, the amulet stopped blinking,frozen.  
She didn't move, I felt her, she was as cold as death, she wasn't budging. She was dead. Dead as a doornail.  
I bursted into tears, Hugging her harder than ever, wondering how it happened. I took her to the candy kingdom.  
"Everyone, I have got an emergency!" I yelled sadly.  
Everyone ran over, by the sight, everyone gasped.  
"everyone, My wife, Bonnibel Bubblegum, is dead."  
Sadness spread around,crying civillians, it was terrible, I was the saddest about it. I took her to the doctor.  
"There is a way to bring her back,"Nurse Poundcake replied, "But it is unorthodox..." Dr ice cream said "What is the catch?" I desperately said "I Need you to fetch a special ingredient..."Nurse pound cake said "It is water from the fountain of life... It might work..."  
"Are you sure it will work?" I asked "Im pretty sure..." Dr ice cream answered.  
"Where do I find this fountain?"I asked " Under the ice castle...under the crust of it." Dr ice cream replied I left to go to the fountain to recieve some of the water.  
I dug up some of the dirt with his robot claw, having to face off the ice king in the process. *POW!* I sockem rockem Ice king across the castle. He hit the wall, bleeding, demanded surrender.  
I kept on digging, getting to the bottom. He went under.  
I had to face a couple of goblins, that was easy for him. He kept on going.  
I faced a couple of dwarfs. He kicked and punched each. One jumped on his back, which he bodyslammed as my back splattered with blood.  
I ran through the darkness, using his amulet for light, he saw all of the creatures in the dark, with fangs and red eyes, if you look them in the eyes, they eat you. I had to walk through them. As I did, he reached a door which had to be activated by the power of love.  
I walked over, and spoke these words.  
"Dear door, my wife is dead, the love of my existence, I loved her more than life itself, it was an actual feeling that escalates out of my heart and into her mind and soul. we shared that love together, in arms, true love, as I had, before she left me."  
The door opened.  
The fountain of life was before me, It was my ticket to happiness.  
I scooped some of it in a flask, and left. I reached the surface after walking in the dark, and walking all the way back.  
I went to Dr ice cream and gave him the flask.  
"Thank you, I will start operation immediately."  
"Nurse poundcake, fetch me the sugar!"  
"On it."  
"Ok now fetch me the Strawberry syrup."  
"Got it."  
I was by her side the entire time.  
"Ok."  
Doctor Ice cream opened her mouth, and poured the water down there, including all of the other ingredients.  
"Ok give it a few hours, I need to do some analyzing of the cause of death."  
"Ok." Nurse Poundcake replied "Do you know how she died?"  
"I think, her heart stopped due to something unknown, where were you guys when she died?"  
"At the forest why?"  
"For the love of god, please don't tell me it was nighttime!"  
"It was?"  
Dr ice cream told him the cause of death "Finn, she was touched by the hands of the spirits of the forest."  
"One touch,you die."  
"But... How?"  
"It seems to freeze your heart rate due to the cold temperatures of the spirits, when they touch your throat, you die."  
"That explains that rustle of the treebranches..."  
"FINN, CAN'T YOU SEE, THAT WAS A SETUP TO GET TO HER!"  
I gasped... I didn't think of that before.  
I started to sit down, and cry... "Is she going to recover?"  
"I...Don' ?" Dr Ice cream replied.  
*BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...*  
I jumped up to see a pulse "Nurse, Come in here quick!"  
"Yes?"  
"She's alive, it worked!"  
They were excited that the princess was alive, they were cheering and dancing.  
"Finn..." Bubblegum whispered to me.  
"Yes baby.."I replied "I love you, and I never want to lose you ever again.." Bubblegum said "Trust me, honey, I won't let that happen again."I sweetly replied.  
"Hey doc, can I take her home?"  
"That's fine, just call me if anything goes bad, Ok..."  
"Ok. thank you doctor for everything." I nicely said to doctor ice cream.  
"No problem."  
Me and PB walked home, happy that it is all over.


End file.
